Persuasión
by Rain Durden
Summary: Zelda no iba negarlo, su prometido era atractivo, con aquellos ojos profundos, sus facciones y aquella perforación rebelde en su oreja, a pesar de eso verlo le recordaba constantemente su incapacidad de lograr usar su propio poder .AU Breath of the Wild .Zelink


**Anotaciones principales: Este escrito está inspirado en los Recuerdos de Legend of Zelda BOTW , es mi interpretación de estos agregando u alterando algo de estos para darle un sazón más especial e interesante.**

 **Legend of zelda y todos los personajes mencionados en este escrito no son de mi pertenencia al igual que todo el Universo del videojuego.**

* * *

 _ **Ceremonia**_

Zelda no perdía de vista al joven hincado ante ella, su corazón palpitaba y sentía cierta sensación de frustración al observarlo. Soltó un ligero suspiro, el ambiente se mantenía tenso y no era necesario tener el mejor oído para escuchar el murmullo de los presentes, estaba claro que esto no era precisamente la mejor ceremonia de reconocimiento al héroe. Su nombre era Link, era un joven de providencia humilde pero con basto historial de acciones heroicas sin embargo tardó tiempo que tuviera el título de caballero Real y era una simple razón.

 _Link era su prometido,_ honestamente la princesa se sentía incomoda ante dicha unión a pesar de los muchos elogios que recibió por parte de todos al hacerse público el compromiso. Su padre preocupado ante la situación en la que se encontraba su hija, su incapacidad evidente de no lograr desarrollar el poder con el que había sido bendecida desde el nacimiento .Dicha situación ponía en juego su papel como princesa de Hyrule en credibilidad ante los ojos del Reino sobre la Corona Real igualmente la seguridad de la princesa estaba en riesgo. No tardo tiempo en que el joven héroe del cual millones de historias circulaban alrededor de las tierras de su Reino llegara a los oídos del consejo Real y del Rey.

No iba admitirlo en voz alta pero Link la había salvado de cierto modo, gracias al joven la princesa había concluido aquella irritable etapa donde diversos pretendientes venían con los obsequios más finos de su lugar de providencia intentando hacer lo posible para impresionarla. Sin embargo Zelda se sentía como un simple trofeo para el prestigiado héroe, una simple medalla a pesar que su padre explico e intentó persuadirla en que entendiera que Link era la mejor opción para ella. La idea de casarla era simple, el joven podía proteger a la princesa igualmente su largo historial durante toda la historia de su Reino ayudaba demasiado como imagen pública, él era el elegido. De manera estratégica, el consejo Real acordó de otorgarle el título de caballero al Héroe en una ceremonia exclusiva para evitar futuramente reproches de la nobleza ante la presencia del muchacho en el castillo u objeciones de que este fuera la escolta personal de la princesa.

Zelda no comprendía los motivos principales del chico al aceptar la oferta de matrimonio, escuchando las muchas historias que se contaban Link era descripto como humilde y estudiando al chico de lejos durante días este no demostraba ni un poco de interés en ser Rey o pertenecer a la nobleza. A pesar de eso, Link manifestó desde un instante su compromiso ante la unión nupcial, al cambiar sus verdes ropajes emblemáticos por las vestiduras azules Reales igualmente obsequiándole un caballo personal. No obstante este nunca se ha limitado en cortejarla como se acostumbraba o se esperaba ante la confirmación de dicha unión.

Lo que menos deseaba era sentirse una inútil para todos, una princesa a la cual debían proteger esa sin duda no era ella.

─Su majestad ─.Expresó Link despertándola de sus pensamientos, su tono de voz era serio sin lugar a duda el muchacho tomaba muy enserio su papel como guardaespaldas.

La joven princesa enmudeció puesto el joven no había expresado nada durante la ceremonia ni al finalizarla, sorprendida recupero la compostura mirándolo a los ojos

No presto demasiada atención a lo que le había dicho, pues seguía sin creer que alguien como él fuese quien debía protegerla. Seguía pensando que las cosas que su padre le contaba habían sido solo mentiras para hacerla sentir menos inquieta

─ ¿Está preparada para partir hacia el Castillo? ─.

Ella asintió, debía pensar muy bien como dejar en claro que no debía existir tanta formalidad entre ambos. Zelda camino cerca de su caballo, acomodo bien la montadura. Lo correcto era que viajara en carroza debido a sus elegantes vestiduras ceremoniales pero había un simple argumento del por qué la princesa estaba en contra de dicho medio de transporte, se debía que no se sentía cómoda viajando de esa manera debido que era atraer la atención del resto y resaltar su posición social cosa que Zelda siempre le había desagradado desde que tenía memoria, ella quería ser tratada como el resto.

─Su majestad permítame ayudarle ─. Link expreso ofreciéndole la mano con toda la intención de ayudarla a montar su caballo.

─Yo puedo sola. Deja de llamarme de esa manera— Ordenó, pero más allá de eso fue una súplica. Odiaba que le dijesen de esa forma cuando no se sentía realmente como tal.

Inicio por fin la conversación intentando dejar en claro que las formalidades entre ellos no debían ser tan remarcada, sin embargo un tanto incomoda pues ahora el muchacho no sabía cómo responder.

Tras montar el animal, un sentimiento ligero de arrepentimiento nació sintió que había sido un poco grosera con el muchacho al contestar de una manera tan seca sin embargo no necesitaba que siempre la asistieran en todo y mucho en menos en cosas típicas que ella sola podía hacer. Quizás no podía usar sus poderes, pero no era una inútil.

En lo personal Zelda no lograba encontrar explicación a su propio comportamiento hacia el joven, no tenía nada en contra del muchacho y lo peor que podía sucederle era que su prometido considerara la idea que las actitudes de ella se debían que eran de "diferentes clases sociales". Realmente ese sería lo peor de los casos, debido que Zelda odiaba a los nobles con dichosos pensamientos de hacer menos al resto y peor aún que ella al ser la princesa la etiquetaran como el resto de los nobles con el ego por los cielos. Sin embargo no iba negarlo, su prometido el joven ante sus ojos era atractivo, con aquellos ojos profundos, sus facciones y aquella perforación rebelde en su oreja, inclusive en silencio pensaba que el azul de sus vestiduras le sentaba muy bien al muchacho a pesar de eso verlo le recordaba constantemente su incapacidad de lograr usar su propio poder y que todo mundo la considerara como débil. Mientras se dirigían al palacio, Zelda finalmente se cuestionó hasta que día dejaría de sentirse de aquella manera al ver al joven caballero, solo el tiempo definiría eso.

* * *

 **Bueno quienes han visto los recuerdos saben que Zelda en un inicio le es indiferente a nuestro querido Link pero poco a poco la chica es más abierta a él. Hare lo posible para hacer super zelink el fanfic y no tan pesada la lectura.**

 **Aquí está el Prólogo, realmente tengo miedo de arruinarlo con los diálogos siento que lo hare demasiado OoC y arruinaría todo el concepto. Esta es mi interpretación a los recuerdos mostrados en el videojuego decorándolo con ciertos aspectos y haciéndolo algo más atractivo. Debo confesar que este no es mi primer fanfic Zelink , el primero tuvo muchísimos años en haber sido publicado y fue terrible pues apenas iniciaba en y en la escritura , pero ahora es mi revancha y espero que les guste.**

 **Al menos con un comentario me doy por satisfecha para continuar este fanfic , tengo mentalmente escritos cada capítulo o recuerdo solo basta que ustedes comenten o con un fav me ayuden a decidir si debería seguir.**

 **¿Un error ortográfico, gramatical, dedazo? Por favor hágamelo saber en un comentario para corregirlo inmediatamente, lo agradecería demasiado.**


End file.
